Travelin' Soldier
by ByakuChan
Summary: Tony 18 arbeitet in einem Dinner und trifft dort den jungen Marine Gibbs etwa 30 der in den Vietnam muss.


**Meine erste richtige Songfic.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.**

das Lied ist von Dixi Chicks und heißt 'Travelin' Soldier'

"Travelin' Soldier"

Wie immer arbeitete ich Wochenends im Dinner neben meiner Wohnung um mir etwas neben dem Studium dazu zu verdienen. Mein Vater vertrat ja die Meinung ich müsse lernen wie man selbst Geld verdiente…  
Nun… eigentlich fand ich es nicht schlecht. Zwar hatte ich ein Sportstipendium bekommen aber man wollte ja auch so leben. Tja… vor zwei Tagen war ich endlich 18 geworden – ich weiß… etwas jung um zu studieren aber ich bin eben ein schlaues Kerlchen.

Heute war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere auch – so dachte ich zumindest.  
Ich flirtete mit den Gästen – ob Mann oder Frau war mir egal – und bekam so auch immer ein ordentliches Trinkgeld. Ich beschwerte mich nicht. Warum nicht das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden? Und nur flirten tat einem ja nicht weh.

Doch dieser Tag war nicht wie jeder andere.  
Ich hörte das Bimmeln der Türglocke das immer zu hören war, wenn ein neuer Gast das Dinner betrat. Ich hatte diesen Mann, der eben eintrat schon vorher an der Bushaltestelle gesehen – er trug eine grüne Militärsuniform. Sein Haar war braun und kurz gehalten – wie es eben für einen Marine üblich war. Seine blauen Augen strahlen etwas aus, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben und kann es immer noch nicht.  
Er setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und ich trat auf ihn zu.  
„Was darf's den sein?", fragte ich und lächelte ihn wie immer freundlich an – er wollte einen Kaffee. Schwarz, ohne Zucker und schön stark.

„Würd's dir was ausmachen dich etwas zu mir zu setzen und mit mir reden? Ich bin… etwas niedergeschlagen heute", meinte er plötzlich als ich ihm seinen Kaffee brachte. Ich merkte dass es ihm wohl wirklich nicht all zu gut gehen konnte also lächelte ich wieder und meinte dass ich in einer Stunde Feierabend hätte und ich einen Ort wüsste, an den wir gehen könnten.

_»Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go«_

Nach meiner Schicht gingen wir runter an den Hafen und setzten uns an die Kaimauer.  
Wir redeten über viele Dinge und doch über nichts Wichtiges. Aber ich erfuhr, dass er in den Krieg eingezogen wurde – nach Vietnam.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du einen Freund hast, aber das ist mir wirklich egal. Weißt du… ich habe niemanden wie meine Kammeraden, dem ich einen Brief schicken könnte. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dir einen schicken würde?", fragte er mich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ich hatte keinen Freund und ich mochte ihn.  
„Gern. Ich würd mich freuen".

_»So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you«_

Noch heute höre ich die Leute wie sie mir sagen, dass es nichts wird – ich sei zu jung für diesen Mann. Wie dumm ich doch wäre auf die Liebe eines Soldaten zu warten – hoffen – der eingezogen wurde.  
Aber ich wusste, diese Liebe würde niemals Enden und verschloss meine Ohren vor diesen Stimmen – wollte nicht hören, was sie mir sagten, prophezeiten. Dass es irrsinnig sei auf einen Soldaten zu warten, dass er zurückkommt und ich nicht mehr alleine sein würde wenn endlich ein Brief kommen würde in dem steht, das mein Soldat nachhause kommt.  
Und ich weinte… so wie ich noch heute weine…

_»Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home«_

Ich wartet Monate und immer wieder hatte er mir geschrieben – aus California und schließlich Vietnam.  
Er erzählte mir von seinem Herzen, seinen Ängsten und Träumen.  
Meinte, dass das, was zwischen und jetzt läuft, wohl Liebe war – etwas wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Warum hatte er mir nie gesagt…  
Er meinte, wenn es dort, wo er war, etwas wilder, gefährlicher wurde, dann denk er zurück an den Tag, an dem wir am Hafen saßen. Er schließt die Augen und denkt an mein hübsches Lächeln.  
Zum Schluss schrieb er mir noch, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte. Auch wenn er für einige Zeit nicht mehr schreiben können wird – und das tat er auch nicht.

_»So the letters came from an army camp  
From California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile«_

_»Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home«_

Wieder vergingen einige Monate. Nun war ich 19 Jahre und arbeite immer noch in diesem Dinner. Mein Studium ging gut voran doch ich vermisste ihn – meinen Marine mit den blauen Augen.  
Und ich vermisste seine Briefe aber man hörte ja immer wieder in den Nachrichten, die ich nun immer verfolgte, wie schrecklich dieser Krieg war.  
Und jedesmal wenn ich daran dachte, zog sich mir das Herz zusammen. Ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Schließlich war es an einem Freitagabend. Wie immer arbeitete ich und hatte für die Gäste den Fernseher angemacht da ein Footballspiel lief. Auch ich sah hin und wieder mal auf den Bildschirm – war football doch mein Lieblingssport.

Plötzlich ging ein kurzes Murren durch die Gäste und ich sah auf die Matschscheibe – das Spiel war unterbrochen worden.  
Gebete wurden gesprochen und die Hymne gesungen als ein Mann in die Mitte des Spielfeldes trat und mit traurigen Augen in die Kamera sah.  
„Wir bitte die Unterbrechung zu entschuldigen doch uns ereilte Nachricht aus dem Vietnam. Wir bitten Sie ihre Köpfe zu senken und eine Schweigeminute für unsere Soldaten zu halten, die im Vietnam gefallen sind"

Als ich diese Worte hörte, zog sich mir alles zusammen. Mir wurde heißt und kalt zugleich – fürchtet gleich den Namen zu lesen, den ich nicht sehen wollte.  
In einem kleinen Balken am unteren Rand des Bildschirms, wurden alle Namen der Gefallenen Marines aufgelistet.

Ein Klirren erfüllte die Stille im Dinner, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich merkte nicht mal, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen – starrte nur auf einen Namen der weiß auf schwarzem Hintergrund stand – mit einem Kreuz dahinter.  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Als ich diesen Namen las, zerbrachen all meine Träume. Wie das Geschirr zu meinen Füßen.  
Wieder hörte ich die Stimmen in meinem Kopf die sagten, dass ich dumm wäre auf einen Marine zu warten, der in den Krieg eingezogen wurde. Dass er zu alt für mich sei und diese Liebe keine Zukunft hätte.  
Ich wollte diesen Stimmen keinen Glauben schenken und doch musste ich es nun tun.  
Sie hatten Recht gehabt. Mein Soldat, mein Marine, Mein Jethro war gefallen und ich würde nie wieder seine wunderbaren blauen Augen sehen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit vergeblich auf Briefe von ihm gewartet… auf die Nachricht, dass er zurückkommen würde.  
Und mir wurde klar, ich hatte es gewusst. Tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde. Wusste, dass ich nun alleine war.

_»One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair«_

Niemanden hatte dieser Name etwas gesagt.  
Niemanden hatte dieser Name etwas bedeutet.  
Nur mir… einem nun 19 jährigen Jungen Mann, mit braunen Haaren und grünen Augen.  
Und ich weinte…  
Weinte um Leroy Jethro Gibbs – meinem Marine.

_»Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home«_

_»Chorus: I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home«_

Endles End


End file.
